


Go Threaten the Geese

by Whedonista93



Series: Spirit of the Season [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Darcy curses in Yiddish. Bucky thinks it's adorable.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: Spirit of the Season [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039010
Comments: 29
Kudos: 220





	Go Threaten the Geese

**Author's Note:**

> I know NO Yiddish. All Yiddish was obtained from extensive Googling. Translations at the end. Please correct me if you know better.
> 
> Also, I'm aware that Hanukkah and Christmas don't overlap this year. Just go with it.

Darcy’s eyes go very wide at the sight of Bucky’s shredded tac vest. “What the-”

Bucky immediately holds his hands out in front of him. “Not mine!”

One of Darcy’s eyebrows raises in a dangerous expression. “Not your torn-to-tatters vest?”

Bucky winces. “Oh, uh, yeah. I meant not my blood.”

“ _Du farkirtst mir di yorn_!” 

“What was that, doll?”

“Stop trying to give me a heart attack,” Darcy scowls. “You are not allowed to give me a heart attack during the holidays.”

“Awh, come in, it’s not even Thanksgiving.”

Darcy’s scowl deepens.

Bucky pouts. “You tellin’ me you expect me to behave for the next _month_?”

Darcy smirks. “You wanna stay on the Nice List don’t you?”

Bucky smirks back. “You’ll still kiss it better if I’m naughty won’t you, doll?”

* * *

The HYDRA goon standing over her smiles. “Come on, little girl. You really think they’re gonna come for you? You’re nobody. Tell us what we want to know, and we don’t have to resort to torture.”

“ _Gey strashe di gens_ ,” Darcy spits at him. “You don’t scare me.”

“I should.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

Darcy snorts. “Because the Winter Soldier is right behind you.”

The HYDRA goon spins.

Bucky reaches up and easily clamps his metal hand around the man’s neck, then cocks his head to the side. “You okay, sweetheart?”

Darcy frowns. “My Christmas cookies are gonna be _so_ burned.”

Bucky’s eyes narrow dangerously at the HYDRA goon.

* * *

“Ready, Darce?” Steve’s voice called from her living room.

“Almost,” she calls back. She freezes when she steps out of her bedroom. “Okay, no.”

Steve frowns. “What?”

“I am not going anywhere with you looking like that,” Darcy points at him accusingly.

Steve glances down. “What’s wrong with this?”

“ _Mayn bobes tam_ ,” Darcy mutters. “Plain white, short-sleeve button up is the best of no worlds, Steve. And the slacks are… eh, not the worst thing, but your belt belongs well below your belly button. You’re hot, dude. It’s okay to wear clothes that show that. Besides, it’s a Christmas party, not a luncheon tea at the old folks’ home.”

Bucky leans in the doorway behind Steve. “Told ya she’d never let you leave dressed like that, punk.”

Darcy eyes Bucky’s jeans, dark button up, and red tie approvingly. “This really would be faster if you’d just let me or Bucky dress you.”

Steve shakes his head firmly. “I am not wearing _jeans_ to a party.”

“ _Mayn bobes tam_ ,” Darcy repeats snidely.

* * *

“ _Vey is mir!_ ” Darcy shouts, throwing a towel across the kitchen.

Bucky skids around the corner in time to catch it right in the face. He chokes on the flour flying off it and bats it off his face. “Darce?”

Darcy crosses her arms petulantly. “Why can’t I make shortbread? It’s supposed to be easy!”

Bucky chuckles and pulls her into his arms. “Maybe I can help?”

* * *

Bucky shifts his arm and winces.

Darcy frowns. “What’s wrong?”

Bucky shrugs. “It’s nothing.”

Darcy narrows her eyes.

Bucky shrugs, and winces again. “Tony was messing with my arm. Trying to make it lighter, but now something keeps pinching.

“ _Zalts im in di oygen, feffer im in di noz_ ,” Darcy declares.

Bucky blinks. “Um…”

Darcy rolls her eyes and grabs his right hand, tugging him up and practically dragging him all the way to Tony’s lab.

Tony is entirely immersed in the hologram in front of him.

“JARVIS, kill it,” Darcy calls.

The hologram vanishes.

“Hey!” Tony protests. “What the hell, J? Oh, Intern, what’s up?”

“Fix him,” Darcy points at Bucky.

“I already did! Merry Christmas.”

Darcy scowls.

Tony frowns. “Something's wrong with it? There’s no way in hell. I did it myself.” He manhandles Bucky onto a stool and starts scanning and tinkering, cursing vehemently when he finds a get of gears that didn’t align right.

Darcy grins smugly.

* * *

Bucky wakes early - he always does - and shifts just enough to look down at Darcy wondering, not for the first time, how he ever got so lucky. He reaches down and brushes her hair out of her face and leans down to brush a kiss to her temple. “Happy Christmas Eve, sweetheart.”

Darcy groans and buries her face in her pillow.

“Don’t wanna see what Santa brought?” Bucky teases.

“ _Farshporn zol er oyf(tsu)shteyn?_ ”

“That sounds suitably dramatic.”

Darcy cracks one eye open in a half-hearted glare. “I’m Jewish.”

Bucky chuckles and kisses her temple again. “I’ll go make coffee.”

“Love you,” Darcy mumbles.

“Love you too, doll.”

Steve raises an eyebrow when Bucky shuffles into the kitchen. “Darcy still sleeping?”

Bucky snorts. “She implied she’d rather die than get out of bed.”

Steve chuckles. “You ever gonna tell her you speak Yiddish?”

“Damn super soldier hearing,” Bucky rolls his eyes. “And hell no. It’s adorable, and she'd stop if she thought I understood.”

* * *

Bucky smiles softly at the sight of Darcy watching the last of the candles burn down on the final night of Hanukkah. 

“I changed my mind,” Bucky tells Steve.

Steve frowns. “What’re you talkin’ about, Buck?”

Bucky grins. “Watch her face.” He saunters across the the room, then drops to a knee right behind Darcy, then turns and winks at Steve.

Stever rolls his eyes, but cups him hand around his mouth. “Hey, Darce!”

Darcy turns and almost trips over Bucky.

Bucky pulls a small velvet box from his pocket. “ _Vet ir khsunh mir, gelibter_?”

Steve snorts into his drink when Darcy’s jaw drops.

“You speak Yiddish?” Darcy nearly screeches. “Oh my… shit. How many embarrassing things have I spouted off? In front of you?”

“I was raised in Brooklyn in the thirties,” Bucky shrugs. “Old lady above us was Jewish, and man, the mouth on her,” he cracks a grin. “Besides, it’s adorable, doll. So,” he wiggles the ring box at her. “What do you say?”

The motion draws Darcy’s attention and she beams down at him. “Yes! Oh my Thor! Best Hanukkah ever!”

**Author's Note:**

> Du farkirtst mir di yorn - You'll be the death of me  
> Gey strashe di gens - Go threaten the geese  
> Mayn bobes tam - My grandmother's taste (tacky or old-fashioned)  
> Vey is mir - Woe is me/Oy vey, but worse  
> Zalts im in di oygen, feffer im in di noz - Throw salt in his eyes, pepper in his nose  
> Farshporn zol er oyf(tsu)shteyn - Why bother getting up alive
> 
> Vet ir khsunh mir, gelibter - Will you marry me, sweetheart
> 
> https://thoughtcatalog.com/nico-lang/2013/10/61-hilarious-yiddish-insults-you-need-to-know/  
> https://yiddishradioproject.org/exhibits/stutchkoff/curses.php3


End file.
